Dian
Dian is a character from Jewelpet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dian vs Discord (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Lelouch vi Britannia * Magneto * Master Xehanort * Raven (DC Comics) * Senator Armstrong History Jewelpet Season 1 Dian is a Dark Magic user and the main antagonist of the second half of the series after his sister Diana frees him from his prison. Thousands of years ago, he started a rebellion against humans, because he thought they didn't deserve the Jewelpets' goodwill. He was defeated by the Four Great Magicians and imprisoned in an icy crystal. When he is released by his sister, he plans to avenge himself by corrupting the remaining 8 Jewel Charms he has on his debt, dubbed the Jewel Eight. A few episodes later, he turns into a human named Andy Samael (アンディ・サマエル Andi Samaeru?) in order to seduce Rinko into handing him the Jewel Stick. In the last few episodes, he transforms into Dark Dian (ダーク・ディアン Dāku Dian?) by losing his Self-control and was helped by all of the Jewelpets, eventually turning to the side of good along with his sister Diana. Jewelpet Twinkle Dian is Leon's partner. Death Battle Info *Species: Maine Coon *Age: 1000+ 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Powers And Abilities *Mind-control eyes *Lasers *Magic Fireballs *Petrification Ray **He also has a much larger variant resembling Majin Buu's Human Extinction Attack. *Explosive Shot *Human disguise: Andy Samael *Giant Form *Punches **Including a Shoryuken *Dark Dian *Turn others into cards *A unique broom that turns into a giant fire-breathing dragon with explosive eye beams *Dark Jewel Stick *Blue Arrows *Telekinesis *Whirlwinds *Teleportation *Eye of Truth: Can be used to find the right door or spot a real enemy among its clones. *Dash *Super Jump *Turn Jewelpets to the opposite of their virtues. Participating in the Jewel Games is the only way to cure corrupted Jewelpets. *Disintegration Snap *Super Sneeze *Finger Wires *Create fireworks with a finger snap *Create holograms of Rinko and Hisashi Feats *Plunged the human world into chaos thousands of years ago *Turned eight Jewelpets to the opposite of their respective virtues *Used his human form to seduce Rinko into giving him the Jewel Stick *Defeated the Four Great Magicians *Turned several secondary Jewelpets, many humans, and said magicians to stone *While in base form, was only dazed after being hit by blocks of blue ice *While in giant form, was only annoyed by Aqua's punch (which knocked out several thugs) *Literally punched out the secondary Jewelpets in his giant form. This also launched King so far he left behind a twinkle in the sky. **Base form Dian alone is strong enough to Shoryuken King this far. *Shot a laser at six Jewelpets while they charged up a magic blast together, successfully scattering them. *Turned everyone in Jewel Town into cards *Tanked Super Crystal Ruby's explosive magic orbs. In her Super Crystal form, Ruby can one-shot mountains. *Defeated Dark Jewelina *As Dark Dian, resisted the Jewel Stick's final giant laser for a while using his own final dark laser *Threw off twelve Jewelpets who simultaneously restrained him *Turned Keigo Tatewaki into a tiny insectoid version of himself by shooting him with a blue arrow *Knocked Flora away with a tennis racket *Evaded Ruby when she tried to steal a basketball from him *Made Ruby spin in the air *Broke free from Opal's restrainment rings *Tanked a heat ray until it ran out of power *Jumped over a mountain in a single bound *Disintegrated Rinko by snapping his fingers at her *After corrupting Alex, both of them sent an asteroid on a crash course towards Earth. Flaws *Enough heat relaxes him. *Due to spending 1000 years frozen in ice, he is cold and sick throughout Season 1. Gallery Dian's Shoryuken.png|Shoryuken! Dian casting magic.png|Dian casting magic Dian wins.png 6_DIAN.jpg|"I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!" Dian with his unique broom and Dark Jewel Stick.png|Dian with his unique broom and Dark Jewel Stick. Giant Dian vs Giant Rinko.png|Giant Dian vs Giant Rinko. Dark Dian.png|Dark Dian Aqua punches Dian.png|Aqua punches Dian... Dian shrugs off Aqua's punch.png|...to no effect. Ruby I don't feel so good.png|Dian disintegrates Rinko. Darth_Dian_vs_Rinko_Skywalker.png|Darth Dian vs Rinko Skywalker. Dian Kamehameha.png|Dian throws a Dark Magic Kamehameha. Trivia Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:TV combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Size Changers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Cats Category:Japan Combatants Category:Team leaders Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Jewelpet Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Fisticuffs Fighters